Fencer
' Fencer' is the friendship pairing of Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay (F'/reddie and Sp/'encer). Freddie and Spencer have grown quite close over the years. The name is also a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence. Prior to that episode, it was called Speddie (Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie') (sometimes it is still referred to that). They have lived in Bushwell Plaza for years, across from each other's apartments. Both Spencer and Freddie have similar interests. For example: Galaxy Wars and World of Warlords. They get along well; Freddie hangs out with Spencer and enjoys his company. It is highly unlikely that Fencer will happen romantically due to the same sex nature, as iCarly is a children/teen show and also the age difference between them, (29, 17). This pairing is mostly shipped as friendship. Fencer Gallery Fencer Moments 'Season 1 Moments' iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly in a battle to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up and says "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer warned Freddie not to handle the sign without safety goggles. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign after it falls on Freddie. *Spencer goes to Freddie's school to tell him his idea. *They fist bump when they decide to team up together. *Freddie stops refrains from eating his meatball when Spencer begins talking about Lewbert's wart. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Spencer pulls Freddie off of Granddad Shay. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for "first date advice." This is the first time Freddie and Spencer have a serious conversation. *Spencer tries to help Freddie prepare for his date with Valerie, and gives him advice. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie with his "staring." *Spencer acts like Freddie's butler during the date. iHeart Art *Freddie says that Spencer's sculptures are the best. *Freddie helps the girls find Harry Joyner to compliment Spencer's art. *Freddie was very concerned about Spencer when he was upset. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer whispers to Freddie about in what places the poison ivy was. Most likely because they are both boys and friends. iHatch Chicks *Freddie, along with the others, try to pull Spencer out. *Freddie holds Spencer's pants. *Freddie and the others comforts Spencer after he spit out the baby chick. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer and Freddie sit the same way whilst facing each other when Spencer is giving Freddie advice. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another one of Spencer's fish. iPromote Techfoots *Freddie asked Spencer to get him and the girls out of the contract. *Freddie felt bad for Spencer after knowing that he had to walk 8 miles to get home and pets him. *Freddie liked Spencer's light-up tie. *Spencer took the contract from a bag that Freddie held. *Freddie stood very close to Spencer while he and the others were "huddling" -they had one arm around each other. iMight Switch Schools *Freddie was the first one to pass by Spencer and say hello. *Freddie was a little worried when Spencer fell down on the floor. *Freddie helped up Spencer twice, when Carly and Sam helped him up once. *Spencer turned over to Freddie when he said "But when you putt it that way..." and softly punches Freddie in the chest. *Freddie smiled at Spencer after he softly punched him. iFence *The plot has Spencer teaching Freddie fencing (which is how the ship got the name "Fencer"). *Freddie says it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toter. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *Freddie also playfully hits Spencer in the back and on the rear end, while Spencer laughs. *Spencer says he enjoyed fencing with Freddie so he forgot about the time when he missed tea with the Dorfmans. *Freddie tries to stop Spencer giving up fencing when Carly tells her to stop, even though he loves Carly. *Carly regrets telling Freddie's mom that Freddie had been fencing, and lets Freddie and Spencer play together. iWin a Date *Spencer helps Freddie with his camera work. 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *Freddie along with Carly and Sam, help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pak-Rat. *Freddie supported Spencer at the Pak-Rat championship game against the #1 Pak-Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. iOwe You *Freddie doesn't smile when Carly tells him that Spencer has been trying to help a little Sunshine Girl named Emily win a bike by selling the most fudge balls so as to get in good with her attractive mother. *Freddie appears rather disgusted when Spencer complains that some dock workers threw clams at him while he tried selling fudge balls down by the ship yard. *Freddie nods in agreement as Carly tells Spencer that he doesn't have to win a bike for Emily just so her mother will go out with him. Both Carly and Freddie seem to be suggesting that Emily's mother will like Spencer even if he doesn't win the Sunshine Girls fundraising contest by selling the most fudge balls. iHurt Lewbert iGo to Japan *Freddie knew that Spencer bought the Swedish cardboard woman because she was hot. *Freddie and the others hugged Spencer when he found them. iPie *When Freddie wonders, "Isn't one pie as good as any other pie?" Spencer insists on taking Freddie, Sam, and Carly to Galini's pie shop for a slice of coconut cream pie. Spencer says, "We gotta get this kid Freddie a mouthful of Galini magic so he'll understand." *Spencer pats Freddie's shoulder sympathetically after Marissa Benson rather cruelly admits that Baby Stephanie does indeed hate him. *Spencer is the one who comes up with the plan to get Freddie to hack Mr. Galini's computer to find the coconut cream pie recipe. *When Freddie finally manages to make Baby Stephanie laugh by shoving a cream pie in his own face, Spencer is the one who congratulates Freddie with the most enthusiasm. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." (A parody of Star Wars) *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. *Both go crazy when Spencer buys the car. iMeet Fred *When Freddie said that he doesn't think that Fred is all that funny on iCarly, everyone was mad at him, except Spencer, who didn't seem to care. *Freddie doesn't worry about Spencer hating him for what he said, only about Carly and Sam and the kids at school, which could mean that Freddie knew that Spencer wasn't mad at him. iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo together. *Freddie grabs Spencer after running from the freezer. *They both end up running away after finding the head. *They were both freaking out at the hotel room. *Freddie and Spencer sit on the same bed while Carly hits Hollywood. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "Great Artist." iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at his camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer speaks a little Spanish at the beginning, a language Freddie knows. *Spencer tells Freddie that he likes his new shirt. 'Season 3 Moments' iCook * Freddie gives Spencer a glass of water while Spencer was laying on the couch. Also, when Freddie was giving the water to Spencer, he made a sad and concerned face. iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European Swimsuit models in the lobby. *When Spencer eagerly says that he just wants to flirt with the models, Freddie tries (without success) to warn him that the models are male. *Later, Spencer yells at Freddie for not telling him that the swimsuit models were "dudes." IHave My Principals *Spencer and Freddie both expressed sympathy for Gibby as they were talking about Sam putting him in a toga and Gibby getting his hair done up. *Spencer enthusiastically explained the mechanical bull to Freddie, who seemed to think it was really cool. iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath when Spencer wanted to watch TV while taking a shower. *Freddie helps Spencer position the mirrors so Spencer could watch TV in the shower. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam from near death. *After saving the girls,Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, and Freddie and Spencer hugged each other. iMove Out *Freddie sleeps on Spencer's couch. *Spencer tries to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in the basement by himself. *Freddie doesn't try to retort when Spencer tells him he's too old to be scared of sleeping alone. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his small sized pillow when he tells him he won't sleep in his room because he saw a spider in there. *They are both too scared to sleep in their own beds. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson from work. *Spencer along with Carly, visits Freddie in his room. *Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and sings "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck" while wiggling Freddie's toes. *Freddie didn't seem to mind when Spencer sang the "little piggy" song and wiggled his toes. iWas a Pageant Girl *Freddie and Spencer spend their whole night on playing the What Am I? game. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Freddie helps Spencer for searching a Beavecoon (and Bigfoot also). *Freddie and Spencer share a window when they are looking out for Bigfoot (while Car and Sam is on the other side). iBeat the Heat *Freddie loved Spencer's Norwegian air conditioner. 'Season 4 Moments' iGot a Hot Room *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer rebuild Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Spencer reluctantly lets Freddie and his mom move in with him and Carly. *Spencer teases Freddie about wearing a bullet proof vest and eating his mushrooms. *Spencer protects Freddie from a criminal by switching apartment numbers (mainly because Gunsmoke has started to take over his house). *After Gunsmoke attacks Spencer, Spencer angrily tells Mrs. Benson that Gunsmoke doesn't need to protect Freddie from Spencer. *Spencer wanted to show his small snow cone machine to Freddie, and gets angry when Gunsmoke destroys it. iGet Pranky *After Spencer and Carly prank Sam and Freddie, Spencer playfully tickles Freddie, along with Sam. *14 year old Spencer bears a resemblance to Freddie. iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer playfully pushes Freddie when he was running in his room. iDo *Freddie putts the meatball to Spencer, who catches, and eats it. iStart a Fanwar *Freddie and Spencer both know much about World of Warlords (a parody of World of Warcraft), Aspartamay and Aruthor. *When telling Carly about the MMORPG, Freddie and Spencer say the meaning at the same time, and fist bump. *Spencer calls Freddie a good boy. *Freddie and Spencer laugh at Sam when she says "Why can't they do battle?". *Spencer and Freddie try to tell Sam and Carly about Aruthor, Aspartamay and battle. They even finish each other's sentences. *Freddie helps Spencer build his costume. *Spencer got worried about Freddie being trampled by the fans. *Spencer tried to save Freddie from the fans. iPity The Nevel *Spencer is eager to show off his pump-action egg-shooter to Carly and Freddie at the beginning of the episode. *Spencer poutingly counts screws in front of Freddie, Sam, and Carly so they'll start paying more attention to him. *When the iCarly crew tell Spencer that they don't need his advice on how to solve Nevel Papperman's bad publicity problem, Spencer starts spreading butter all over his face so Carly and her friends will notice him. *With his camera, Freddie zooms in on Spencer drinking soda when he crashes Nevel and Molly's reconciliation scene on the iCarly webcast. iHire An Idiot *Freddie lets Spencer have the pizza that he stepped on. 'Season 5 moments' 'iLost My Mind' *Freddie suggests that Spencer takes off Carly's pants. *Freddie laughs about Spencer and his book club making fruit tarts. iCan't Take It *Spencer helps Freddie, by lying to Marissa saying that he's owning a bread business. Fencer Gallery 12870914.jpg|Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson. IFence.jpg|Freddie and Spencer fencing Fansandcands.jpg|. iBelieve-in-Bigfoot-icarly-18433697-1222-815.jpg miranda-cosgrove-bigfoot-02fencer.jpg 0 (1) 0 0 0.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Category:Friendship moments